


the ghosts won't matter cause we'll hide in sin

by Emerline



Series: the broken lovers [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerline/pseuds/Emerline
Summary: Rhaegar thắng trận, và Jaime buộc phải cưới một nàng dâu nhà Stark để giữ lấy cái đầu trên cổ; hay là năm lần Jaime Lanister thu hết can đảm đối diện với cuộc hôn nhân của mình và một lần hắn đủ can đảm bảo vệ nó.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Lyanna Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: the broken lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781326
Kudos: 1





	the ghosts won't matter cause we'll hide in sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soapboxblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapboxblues/gifts).
  * A translation of [the ghosts won't matter cause we'll hide in sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472905) by [soapboxblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapboxblues/pseuds/soapboxblues). 



> A/N: Tên fic lấy từ bài hát Vampire smile của Kyla la Grange.

Hai con quạ mang thư ban hôn tới hai gia tộc cùng ngày cùng giờ. Chuyện đó không ai hay biết, nhưng lại rất đáng lưu tâm – những kẻ mê tín hẳn sẽ coi đó là một điềm tốt.

Và trong trường hợp này những điềm báo cần được cân nhắc bởi chẳng ai ngờ rằng người con gái đã được đính hôn với một người đàn ông và được một người khác cướp đi cuối cùng lại làm vợ một người thứ ba. Và cũng chẳng ai từng nghĩ chàng hiệp sĩ trẻ nhất được ban chiếc áo choàng trắng lại có ngày làm lễ thành hôn.

Nhưng chiến tranh vẫn luôn khiến thế sự đảo điên, và khi cuộc chiến này vừa ngã ngũ, khi những tấm long kỳ đã tung bay trong gió và Rhaegar Targaryen đã ngồi vững trên ngai vàng, gã lập tức đem món chiến lợi phẩm của mình ban cho nhà Lannister.

Gã đem nàng gả cho Jaime, một kẻ đang bị giam lỏng ở Casterly Rock, tấm áo choàng trắng đã bị tước mất vì một kiếm hắn đâm vào ngực Vua Điên. Jaime Lannister phạm tội sát nhân, nhưng cả thiên hạ đều biết về những kho chứa hoang hỏa – về kế hoạch thiêu trụi Vương Đô, chỉ để lại một đống tro tàn cho kẻ chiếm được vương vị.

Những kẻ trọng danh dự sẽ nói điều thứ hai chẳng có nghĩa lí gì, rằng mạng sống của một người đó đáng giá hơn cả ngàn người khác. Họ sẽ thì thầm cái tên _sát vương_ , và đòi lấy đầu Jaime. Hoặc họ sẽ nói đó là tình thế tiến thoái lưỡng nan và cho qua chuyện. Jaime không dám chắc.

Có quá nhiều chuyện Jaime không hiểu nổi về danh dự và đám người trọng danh dự, vậy nên hắn không biết hôn ước với tiểu thư nhà Stark nên được coi là là phần thưởng hay là hình phạt.

Nhưng giờ thì danh dự của Jaime đã tan thành tro bụi, hắn thậm chí không dám chắc bản thân mình nghĩ gì về hôn lễ này chứ đừng nói tới ý định của nhà vua.

* * *

“Hoàng đế hẳn đang tự khen mình tài giỏi,” Tywin nói, cặp mắt rực lửa, giọng khinh miệt. Ông nói về Rhaegar bằng chất giọng năm xưa ông dùng để nói về Aerys. Như thể mọi sự vẫn vậy.

Nhưng giờ đã khác xưa – và vấn đề nằm ở đó. Rhaegar không phải là Aerys. Gã khôn ngoan hơn cha gã. Gã nắm trong tay điểm yếu của cả hai nhà Stark và Lannister, rồi sắp xếp đẩy họ vào thế đối địch hòng xoa dịu cảm giác tội lỗi của mình. Gã cần tìm một người chồng cho tình nhân của hắn — một kẻ đã thất thế đến độ không thể chê món hàng đã qua sử dụng, nhưng vẫn đủ danh giá để địa vị nàng không bị sa sút. Jaime vừa hay đạt đủ hai điều kiện đó.

Hắn không muốn lấy vợ, nhưng nếu đó là cái giá để được sống thì hắn cũng đành chấp nhận. Ở đời còn nhiều chuyện tồi tệ hơn thế.

“Cha cũng đã đạt được mục đích rồi,” Jaime nói.

“Vẫn như mọi khi.” Giọng của Cersei khiến hắn ớn lạnh. Nàng ngồi phía góc phòng, dáng vẻ u sầu. Suốt ba năm xa cách, giờ họ chỉ được bên nhau có vài ngày trước khi nàng theo lệnh cha trở lại Vương đô. Đôi khi Jaime tự hỏi phải chăng cha hắn biết chuyện gì đó.

“Ta đã dặn các con rồi. Cẩn thận với những mong ước của mình,” Tywin thở dài, dẫn theo đám cận vệ rời đi.

Jaime nhìn sang Cersei. Nàng nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn, một bên mày nhướng lên như thách thức. Khoảng không giữa hai người như có luồng điện chạy qua – vẫn như mọi khi, nhưng năm xưa đó là một thứ áp lực ngọt ngào, một ngọn lửa âm ỉ sẵn sàng bùng cháy trong căn phòng kín. Giờ thì lửa giận đã lấn át đam mê. Jaime không biết phải nói gì để với nàng. Không biết làm sao giải thích với nàng đây là lựa chọn duy nhất nếu hắn không muốn chết. Cũng có lẽ hắn sợ nàng sẽ muốn hắn chọn lấy cái chết để suốt đời chỉ thuộc về nàng. Đó là điều hắn không dám nghĩ.

“Chuyện này không thay đổi gì cả,” hắn nói, và căm ghét nó – nghe như thể hắn đang tự thuyết phục mình chứ không phải nàng.

Cersei cười, nhưng đó là nụ cười hòa hoãn nàng vẫn dùng trong triều, nụ cười giả dối hắn vừa căm ghét vừa ngưỡng mộ. “Tất nhiên là không.”

* * *

**i. Động phòng**

Họ từng gặp nhau – chỉ một lần thoáng qua – ở Harrenhal, khi ấy nàng chỉ đơn thuần là một thiếu nữ phương bắc chứ chưa phải Nữ hoàng Tình yêu và Sắc đẹp. Ngày ấy Jaime chẳng mấy để tâm đến phái nữ. Hắn quá chú tâm vào kiếm thuật và con đường hiệp sĩ, và nếu có ham muốn, hắn sẽ tìm đến Cersei.

Nhưng hắn vẫn nhớ đã từng gặp nàng, bốn mắt giao nhau trong thoáng chốc trong lúc chào hỏi xã giao. Hắn nghĩ hồi đó nàng khá xinh. Có thể là nàng rất đẹp nữa. Nhưng đó không phải loại chuyện khiến Jaime chú ý.

Một tháng sau khi lá thư tới nơi, Lyanna Stark cùng cậu em Benjen đến thăm Casterly Rock . Nàng quả thực rất đẹp, không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa. Tóc đen, mắt xám, từng bước đi đều lộ vẻ thanh nhã, và ánh mắt từng trải hơn tuổi mười sáu của nàng. Jaime không thể dời mắt khỏi nàng như ở Harrenhal.

Nàng được giới thiệu với mọi người trong thành, với Tyrion và Tywin, và Jaime đứng ngắm nàng nói chuyện cùng họ, dáng vẻ ung dung tự nhiên. Khi nàng đã đến trước mặt hắn mới nhận ra nãy giờ mình cứ nhìn nàng chăm chăm. “Được gặp nàng là một niềm vinh hạnh, tiểu thư Lyanna.”

“Tôi mới là người cảm thấy vinh hạnh,” nàng nói. Môi nàng luôn có nét cười. Chỉ trong vòng năm phút nàng đã chiếm được thiện cảm của Học sĩ và Thủ lĩnh đội cận vệ. Cả Tyrion, vốn không dễ tin người, cũng có vẻ thoái mái hơn với nàng, nhưng Jaime nhìn thấu lớp mặt nạ ấy, thấy nàng siết chặt tay em trai, thấy nàng liếc nhìn những con ngựa khi không ai chú ý. Nàng không muốn tới đây chút nào.

Cercei vẫn dặn hắn phụ nữ càng đẹp càng giỏi nói dối.

.

Hôn lễ cử hành ba ngày sau, chẳng để lại ấn tượng gì với Jaime. Hắn chỉ nhớ là tay hắn run lên khi cởi tấm áo choàng xám trên vai nàng và thay vào đó bằng áo của mình. Một đợt gió biển thổi qua, nàng kéo áo che kín người. Hắn nghĩ con gái phương bắc đến đây mà bị lạnh thì thật ngớ ngẩn. Càng ngớ ngẩn hơn là cảm giác căng thẳng của hắn.

Khi vào động phòng, trên người nàng chỉ còn chiếc áo choàng phủ trên hông. Nàng nằm dài trên giường, ánh mắt dõi theo từng bước chân hắn.

Đừng gọi tên Cersei. Hắn tự nhủ thầm trong lúc tiến lại gần nàng, trong lúc đưa tay khẽ chạm lên người nàng, gạt tấm áo choàng sang một bên. Da thịt nàng lạnh như băng – có lẽ là một kỉ vật của phương bắc.

Hắn giữ tay mình trên hông nàng, lặng ngắm làn da nàng, cảm nhận ánh mắt nàng trên mặt mình.

“Tôi không thích đóng kịch.”

Hắn ngỡ ngàng nhìn lên, thấy nàng đang nheo mắt nhìn lại. “Nàng nói sao cơ?”

“Ngài biết vì sao tôi ở đây. Ngài biết tôi từng làm chuyện này rồi,” nàng ngập ngừng nói, và Jaime vô thức siết chặt lấy nàng. “Ngài không cần xem tôi như loại thủy tinh dễ vỡ như vậy.”

Hắn nghe mùi thách thức trong giọng nàng. Sự chế nhạo ẩn sau từng câu chữ. _Đồ hèn_. Lần đầu có người dám nói hắn như vậy. Người nhà Lannister là mãnh sư, sinh ra đã không biết sợ hãi. Cha hắn từng dùng những lời đó làm động lực đẩy hắn vươn lên. Nhưng bị một con mãnh sư khác chế giễu là một chuyện. Bị một đứa con gái phương bắc gọi là đồ hèn thì thật khó mà chịu được.

“Nàng không nên dùng thái độ đó nói chuyện với chồng mình,” Jaime nói, nhưng giọng hắn chẳng chút thuyết phục. Không thể chấp nhận được, hắn nghĩ, nhưng đó là giọng của Tywin vang lên trong đầu hắn.

Hắn chưa kịp nói gì thêm thì nàng đã ngồi dậy. Nàng hơi cúi đầu, nhưng hắn thoáng thấy nét cong nơi khóe miệng khi nàng ngồi trên lòng hắn, khiến hắn đột ngột hít vào. Những lọn tóc nàng buông xõa cọ vào ngực hắn, khiến người hắn nóng ran.

“Có rất nhiều chuyện tôi biết là không nên nhưng vẫn cứ làm,” nàng nói, cuối cùng cũng nhìn thẳng vào hắn. Nàng ôm lấy cổ hắn, khẽ di chuyển, khiến hắn phải rên lên. “Trong trường hợp này thì chúng ta cùng có lợi. Ít ra cũng nên tận hưởng một chút.”

“Cưới nhau chưa được một ngày mà nàng đã bắt đầu chọc tức ta rồi,” lời hắn lẫn trong tiếng thở dốc. Hai chân nàng siết chặt bên eo hắn, đẩy hắn vào sâu bên trong nàng. Môi hắn chiếm lấy môi nàng, cơ thể hắn chuyển động cùng với nàng.

Hắn nhường nàng thế chủ động, để nàng dẫn hắn theo nhịp điệu của nàng, cố tìm chút cảm giác quen thuộc. Nàng vùi mặt bên cổ hắn, những ngón tay ghì chặt tóc hắn. Hắn tự hỏi liệu nàng có vờ như tóc hắn sáng màu hơn một chút, dài thêm vài phân. Hay là ngược lại.

Sau cùng thì nàng không gọi tên ai cả. Khi hắn đặt nàng nằm xuống và kết thúc những gì nàng bắt đầu, cũng chẳng có cái tên nào trên môi hắn. Chỉ có tiếng thở dốc vang vọng trong phòng, để cả hai bớt lúng túng khó xử.

Chẳng mấy chốc hắn đã thiếp đi, đến khi tỉnh lại, bên cạnh đã chẳng còn ai. Trên gối nàng còn vết nước mắt. Jaime vờ như không biết.

* * *

**ii. sự im lặng**

Sau ngày cưới, hắn không mấy khi gặp nàng.

Một phần là bởi Tywin đã tới Vương Đô để giữ một ghế trong hội đồng bộ trưởng, mọi chuyện ở Casterly Rock đều giao lại cho mình hắn đảm đương, một phần là do nàng tránh mặt hắn.

Họ dùng bữa với nhau, nhưng chẳng khi nào bữa ăn chỉ có hai người bọn họ. Tùy tướng của cha hắn nhiều như sao trời, và ai nấy đều háo hức muốn kết thân với Sát Vương – như thể họ muốn qua đó lần ra bí mật của hắn, như thể nguyên nhân Jaime được toàn mạng rời khỏi Vương Đô là chuyện gì bí hiểm lắm.

Lúc dùng bữa, Lyanna ít khi nói chuyện. Nàng thường chỉ lắng nghe mọi người xung quanh, trừ khi có mặt Tyrion. Tyrion vẫn hay nói gã không thích nàng im lặng mãi như vậy, nên khi gã hỏi nàng sẽ đưa ra ý kiến của mình, thường là một ý rất khá. Jaime thì cứ mải trầm tư, hiếm khi chú tâm vào câu chuyện, nhưng dựa vào vẻ mặt tươi cười của mọi người, hắn biết là nàng đang sống đúng với ấn tượng ban đầu của mình.

Giữa nàng và Tyrion nảy sinh một thứ tình bạn vi diệu. Họ thường bàn chuyện văn chương trong thư viện mỗi buổi chiều. Jaime hiếm khi đụng tới sách vở, và còn ít chạm tới vợ mình hơn. Nếu Tyrion muốn dành thời gian với nàng thì cũng chẳng sao. Dù sao hắn cũng chẳng có hi vọng kéo nàng lại gần mình.

Nàng không nói chuyện với hắn. Jaime tự hỏi có phải mình đã làm gì xúc phạm nàng, nhưng thường thì chỉ có lời nói của hắn mới hay gây họa, và thực lòng thì hắn chưa nói với nàng được mấy lời. Nàng không có vẻ giận dỗi, và khi chia tay sau bữa tối nàng luôn mỉm cười siết nhẹ tay hắn. Jaimes luôn muốn đi theo nàng, nhưng hắn chẳng bao giờ làm vậy. Từ đêm tân hôn hắn chưa tới giường nàng một lần.

Hắn nửa quan ngại nửa thờ ơ. Hắn chỉ cưới nàng để được sống, nhưng lại không khỏi tò mò về người phụ nữ đã khuynh đảo cả Westeros. Hắn quan sát những chi tiết nhỏ nhặt – cách nàng cư xử với mọi người, tiếng cười thoải mái của nàng, ánh mắt nàng khi tùy tướng của cha hắn nói lời ngớ ngẩn – và hắn biết nàng không phải một quý cô bình thường. Hắn tự làm mình bận bịu với công việc để khỏi phải nghĩ tới chuyện nàng luôn giữ khoảng cách với hắn – rằng nàng muốn nói chuyện cùng em trai hắn hoặc đám hầu bếp hơn là ở bên hắn.

Rồi một tối nọ, hắn đi dạo trong cánh rừng phía đông bắc thành. Có một cây cầu ở hướng ấy. Nước dưới hào đã cạn khô, để lộ từng đám rễ cây bám lấy chân cầu. Ngay cạnh đó là phu nhân của hắn, kiếm sắc trong tay, mải miết tập luyện.

Hắn từng quen biết anh trai nàng, Brandon. Ngày ấy gã còn trẻ, lòng đầy nhiệt huyết, mang trong mình dòng máu của sói, theo lời cha gã. Brandon vẫn hay đùa rằng em gái gã cũng vậy. Trong đêm tân hôn, Jaime đã thoáng thấy khí chất ấy trong nàng, đến giờ thì hắn không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa.

Tóc nàng búi cao, những lọn tóc quăn như muốn xổ tung theo từng bước di chuyển. Nàng vung kiếm chém vào gốc cây, đường kiếm lên xuống in dấu trên thân gỗ, trong đêm đen chỉ nghe tiếng nàng thở dốc.

Hắn ngẩn người đứng nhìn, và đó là cảnh tượng thú vị nhất từ khi người ta tước mất tấm áo choàng trắng của hắn.

.

Cứ như vậy suốt mấy tuần.

Ngày nào hắn cũng tới chỗ cây cầu, ngày nào hắn cũng thấy nàng luyện kiếm ở đó. Hắn không hé một lời. Nàng không trông thấy hắn, nhưng hẳn nàng cảm thấy bị quan sát vì cứ thi thoảng nàng lại đảo mắt nhìn quanh, vẻ nghi ngại. Nhiều lần Jaimes định ra mặt, nhưng hắn chờ tới khi không thể nhìn nàng phạm sai lầm thêm nữa. Tới khi hắn chắc chắn muốn lộ diện.

“Nàng cầm kiếm thấp quá.”

Hắn thấy gương mặt nàng thoáng vẻ sửng sốt, nhưng rất nhanh đã trở lại bình thường. Thay vì giả vờ xấu hổ khi bị bắt gặp, nàng nhíu mày. “Ý ngài là sao?”

“Brandon dạy nàng như dạy một gã đàn ông. Nàng lại thấp hơn đám đàn ông.” Hắn chậm rãi tới gần, ánh mắt nàng dõi theo từng bước. Hắn phớt lờ cái giật mình khi hắn chạm vào khuỷu tay nàng. Tính nàng bạo dạn, nhưng đôi khi lại ngại ngùng khi có người tới sát bên. Hắn chỉ chạm khẽ, gần như lướt trên da, rồi nàng cũng thả lỏng người. Như vậy thì dễ cho hắn hơn. Hắn chỉnh tay nàng, xoay vai nàng lại.

“Được rồi,” hắn lùi lại. “Nàng chém lại như lúc nãy đi.”

Nàng vung mạnh thanh kiếm, lực chém suýt khiến nàng xoay vòng. “Như vậy à?”

“Dùng lực từ phần ngực ấy. Nàng không nên quá dùng sức cánh tay.”

Lyanna nhíu mày, “Tôi cần phải mạnh hơn nữa.”

“Khôn khéo hơn, không phải mạnh hơn.” Jaime ngắm nàng tung một nhát chém, lưỡi kiếm vút một đường trong không khí. “Mỗi người đều có thế mạnh riêng, đôi khi chính họ cũng không tự biết. Có người sinh ra đã mạnh mẽ, nhưng nàng nhanh nhẹn và dứt khoát hơn.”

“Làm sao ngài biết được?”

“Ta vẫn luôn quan sát nàng,” Jaime nói. Hắn tự hỏi má nàng ửng hồng vì tập luyện nãy giờ hay do lời hắn nói. “Kiếm thuật của nàng khá tốt.”

“Ngài nên xem tôi cưỡi ngựa đấu thương ấy.” Lyanna mỉm cười, nụ cười thành thực nàng chưa từng dành cho hắn. Trong lòng hắn như có chút rung động. Rồi Lyanna thở dài nuối tiếc. “Đáng lẽ tôi nên là đàn ông mới phải.”

Jaime bật cười. “Chị ta cũng thường nói vậy.”

Tiếng cười lịm dần thành nụ cười vui buồn khó nói. Đôi khi nghĩ đến Cercei khiến lòng hắn đau. Nhất là khi ở bên vợ hắn. Từ ngày hắn thành hôn, từ ngày Cercei đính hôn, nàng chẳng nói với hắn một lời. Những lá thư gửi nàng đều chẳng được hồi âm, nhưng hắn vẫn viết tiếp.

Lyanna lại vung kiếm chém vào thân cây. Đường kiếm của nàng lại hạ xuống theo thói quen.

“Cao lên,” Jaime nhắc.

Lyanna khịt mũi, “Ngài còn khó chịu hơn Brandon.”

“Đấy là vì ta giỏi hơn Brandon.” Jaime bước tới chỉnh lại tư thế cho nàng. Lần này hắn bạo gan cúi đầu thì thầm bên tai nàng. “Và nếu phu nhân của ta muốn chạy quanh lâu đài mà nghịch đao kiếm, nàng sẽ phải học cho đến nơi đến chốn.”

Nàng quay đầu liếc nhìn hắn, trong thoáng chốc gương mặt họ chỉ cách nhau có vài phân. “Những lúc thế này, tôi thấy mừng đã lấy ngài làm chồng.”

Jaimes cười, “Chỉ là cảm xúc thoáng qua thôi. Ta chắc là vậy.”

* * *

**iii. những bóng ma**

Đó không chỉ là cảm xúc thoáng qua.

Họ rơi vào một nhịp điệu quen thuộc, tối đến họ sẽ cùng nhau cưỡi ngựa tới cây cầu và đôi lúc rảnh rỗi, hắn giúp nàng luyện kiếm ngay trong lâu đài. Chẳng ai dám dị nghị trước mặt hắn, nhưng cha gửi cho hắn vài bức thư tỏ vẻ quan ngại.

Hắn biết mình làm chồng không đúng mực cho lắm. Nhưng như hắn giải thích với cha trong thư trả lời, hắn được dạy phải biết tận dụng ưu thế của mình. Hắn vốn không biết tán tỉnh phụ nữ, nhưng đấu kiếm lại rất thạo, và nếu đấy là điểm chung kéo họ lại gần nhau thì hắn sẽ coi đó là một bước tiến.

Qua những buổi học, hắn nhận ra khiếu hài hước sắc sảo và tính nóng nảy của nàng dễ thương chứ không đáng sợ. Nàng yêu ghét rõ ràng, mạnh mẽ nhưng không mù quáng. Họ có cùng quan điểm về lối sống trong triều: phù hoa giả tạo. Cả hai chẳng thà cả đời cầm kiếm.

Họ cùng mất mẹ khi còn quá trẻ. Cả hai đều qua đời khi sinh nở, và không ai hiểu được vì sao cha họ đổ lỗi cho đứa bé trai được sinh ra. Jaime không bao giờ kể chi tiết về Cercei, hắn sợ mình tiết lộ quá nhiều, nhưng hắn nhắc đến chị mình đủ nhiều để Lyanna nhận ra đó là một phần không thể tách rời của hắn. Jaime dần nhận ra nàng có một mối liên kết tương tự với các anh em trai của mình, nhất là với Benjen, đứa em nàng vô cùng tin cậy. Hắn không chắc mối liên kết đó giống quan hệ giữa hắn và Cercei đến mức nào. Cũng không có gì quan trọng.

Họ nói về thời niên thiếu, về gia đình và lãnh địa của mình, nhưng họ tránh xa hai chủ đề: Rhaegar Targaryen và Cuộc nổi loạn của Robert. Đó là những từ họ không nhắc đến trước mặt nhau.

Nhưng rồi họ cũng chẳng tránh được mãi. Khoảng nửa năm sau ngày cưới, Lyanna lộ vẻ mệt mỏi. Jaime nhận ra khi cùng nàng luyện kiếm, khi nàng chẳng mấy chú tâm vào câu chuyện trong bữa ăn. Nàng như người mất hồn, ngày càng suy yếu. Jaime không biết phải làm gì, hắn thậm chí không biết mình có muốn can thiệp không.

“Sắp đến ngày giỗ Brandon và Rickard Stark,” Học sĩ Creylen nói. “Suốt mấy đêm nay phu nhân không được yên giấc.”

Jaime không quen biết Rickard Stark, nhưng theo lời Lyanna, cha nàng là người nghiêm khắc, thường quan tâm tới hai đứa con trưởng hơn hai đứa út. Jaime biết Brandon, và Lyanna vẫn thường kể về gã. Nàng không hay nhắc đến những mất mát trong chiến tranh nhưng không thể ngừng lời khi nói đến Brandon – niềm ngưỡng mộ hiện rõ trong giọng nói.

Hắn tìm thấy Lyanna trong khu rừng thiêng, hoặc nói đúng hơn là phần còn lại của nó. Quả là sự lạ. Nàng không bao giờ cầu khấn các thần, dù mới hay cũ. Đám đàn bà trong thành thất kinh, nhưng Jaime hiểu suy nghĩ của nàng. Hắn cũng không tin vào thần thánh, và vờ như mộ đạo có vẻ báng bổ hơn là thừa nhận sự thật. Hắn cũng biết vì sao nàng đến đây. Nàng muốn níu giữ mối liên hệ duy nhất với phương bắc này.

“Học sĩ nói gần đây nàng ngủ không yên,” Jaime đến ngồi bên nàng. “Ta cũng thấy nàng có vẻ thất thần.”

Lyanna mỉm cười. Nụ cười yếu ớt không chạm tới mắt nàng. Jaime thấy nàng ngập ngừng trước khi nói.

“Mọi người trong nhà vẫn nói có ngày tính nóng vội sẽ hại chết tôi. Tôi vốn nghĩ như vậy cũng chẳng sao. Nên tận hưởng cuộc sống chứ đừng sợ hãi nó – Brandon vẫn dặn tôi như thế,” nàng ngừng lời, một nụ cười nhẹ, đầy vẻ luyến tiếc thoáng hiện rồi vụt tắt. “Nhưng tôi chưa từng nghĩ gia đình mình sẽ phải gánh chịu hậu quả này.”

Nàng quay sang nhìn hắn, Jaime chưa từng thấy nỗi đau nào như vậy. “Làm sao ngài chịu đựng được?”

“Tình thế của ta không giống nàng,” Jaime nói, cố nhún vai tỏ vẻ hờ hững. “Hoàng đế không phải người nhà, và lão đáng chết.”

Nói những lời này là phạm tội khi quân, nhưng Jaime không quan tâm, Lyanna thậm chí còn không chớp mắt. Nàng nhíu mày.

“Như vậy có giúp ngài dễ ngủ hơn không?”

Tim Jaime nặng trĩu như hóa đá trong lồng ngực. Không phải chỉ mới đây mà luôn luôn là như vậy. Dù không muốn, hắn vẫn phải thừa nhận hắn không giống gia đình mình. Cảm giác tội lỗi vẫn còn bám lấy hắn. Tội lỗi vì hắn đã im lặng trước những tội ác kinh hoàng. Tội lỗi vì khi hắn cuối cùng cũng hành động, hắn lại thành kẻ bội ước. Tội lỗi vì hắn sẽ mãi không hiểu được cái gọi là danh dự, thứ đáng ra phải rất dễ hiểu. Những người như các anh em trai của Lyanna, như các đồng đội của hắn trong đội Ngự lâm quân – danh dự của họ mới dễ dàng làm sao.

“Không,” Jaime thành thực nói. “Nhưng khi đang thức, tôi có thể giả vờ.”

“Tôi thì không thể,” Lyanna nói.

Một làn gió thổi qua, cuốn đi ít nhiều âu lo. Hắn chưa từng đem những suy nghĩ này nói thành lời. Cảm giác thật nhẹ nhõm. “Có lẽ sau này sẽ khá hơn.”

“Có lẽ,” Lyanna lặp lại, rồi nàng nhoẻn miệng cười, kiễng chân hôn lên má hắn. “Cảm ơn ngài vì đã không hứa hẹn gì.”

Jaime bật cười. “Gần đây tôi không hay hứa hẹn những chuyện mình không làm được.”

Lyanna dựa đầu lên vai hắn, bàn tay đan vào tay hắn. “Đấy là một phẩm chất đáng quý.”

“Tôi cũng có một vài tính tốt đấy chứ,” hắn nói nhỏ, không khỏi bật cười lần nữa khi thấy tên mình được gắn với hai chữ danh dự. [1] “Nhưng đáng tiếc, như thế cũng không đủ để thay đổi gì hết.”

“Với tôi như vậy là đủ rồi,” nàng thì thầm, bàn tay nắm chặt tay hắn.

Jaime không rõ mình cảm thấy gì trong khoảnh khắc ấy, nhưng chắc chắn là có gì đó.

.

Đêm hôm ấy hắn ngủ cùng giường với nàng. Ánh mắt nàng dõi theo từng cử động của hắn từ khi vào phòng tới khi hắn nằm xuống bên cạnh nàng, mặt đối mặt. Họ không ngủ chung từ đêm tân hôn. Đám gia nhân cũng như tùy tướng có đàm tiếu, nhưng Jaime chưa từng bận tâm và hắn cảm thấy vợ mình cũng vậy.

“Hai người chúng ta cùng bị ám ảnh cũng không tồi,” hắn thì thầm, như thể đó là lời giải thích hợp lý. Dưới ánh trăng, môi nàng thoáng nét cười.

Đêm đó nàng ngủ yên giấc. Hắn cũng vậy.

* * *

**iv. gần gũi**

Sinh nhật nàng, hắn đem một thanh kiếm làm quà tặng.

Tyrion phá ra cười ngặt nghẽo, suýt chút nữa ngã lăn khỏi ghế. Đám thuộc tướng của cha hắn thấy vậy cũng có gan cười theo.

Jaime đáng ra sẽ cảm thấy như thằng ngốc, nhưng vừa thấy món quà, cả gương mặt Lyanna đã sáng bừng lên. Thanh kiếm mới nhẹ hơn món đồ nàng lấy trộm từ kho vũ khí của Winterfell. Chuôi kiếm làm bằng vàng khối, nạm những đóa hoa hồng tuyết màu lam.

Nàng mỉm cười, giữ chặt thanh kiếm như một đứa trẻ ôm món đồ chơi yêu thích. Rồi nàng hôn lên má hắn, nói với hắn món quà thật tuyệt. Nụ cười trên mặt quan khách héo dần, riêng Tyrion vẫn có vẻ tự mãn vô cùng đáng ghét.

Nàng giữ kiếm bên mình một bước không rời, thậm chí ban đêm còn mang nó vào phòng ngủ. Họ vẫn chung giường từ cái đêm đầu tiên hắn tới ngủ cùng nàng hòng xua tan những cơn ác mộng. Quan hệ giữa hai người hoàn toàn trong sáng, nhưng cũng nhờ vậy mà bớt được những lời ong tiếng ve của đám tùy tướng.

“Nàng đặt tên nó là gì?” Jaime hỏi. Lưỡi kiếm lấp loáng dưới làn sáng mờ heo hắt trong phòng.

“Long Kỹ [2],” nàng nói, ánh mắt sáng lên vẻ tinh quái. “Em trai chàng nói ta nên làm chủ mọi cái tên thiên hạ đặt cho mình.”

Jaime phá lên cười, Lyanna cũng cười theo, nhích người lại gần hắn, mắt cá chân cọ vào chân hắn. Hắn đem tay mình áp lên bàn tay nàng đang đặt trên gối. Môi vẫn mỉm cười, nàng hỏi hắn, “Chàng có ngại những lời người ta đàm tiếu về em?”

Hắn không để tâm chuyện quá khứ, không hối tiếc những điều đã qua, nhưng hắn thấy thật bất công khi một người phụ nữ mạnh mẽ như nàng phải mang cái tên xấu xí đến vậy. Hắn không biết liệu mình có nên bận lòng – liệu nàng có muốn hắn phải bận lòng.

Rồi hắn tự hỏi về danh hiệu của mình – cái tên khiến hắn nổi danh khắp Bảy Vương quốc. Cái tên thuộc tướng của hắn không dám nhắc tới. “Nàng có ngại người ta gọi chồng nàng là Sát vương không?”

Ánh mắt Lyanna chuyển từ mặt hắn tới bàn tay đang đặt trên tay nàng. “Nếu được thì ngày ấy em đã cưỡi ngựa tới tận Vương Đô một kiếm chém Aerys làm đôi, báo thù cho cha và anh. Điều em hối hận nhất là không thể tận mắt nhìn tên ác quỷ đó hồn lìa khỏi xác,” nàng ngừng lời, cố trấn tĩnh lại. “Em nghĩ trong trường hợp này Sát vương là một danh hiệu cao quý.”

Nàng nhìn hắn, ánh mắt chân thành đến nỗi Jaime suýt nữa phải quay mặt đi. Hẳn nàng cảm thấy gì đó trong vẻ mặt hắn vì nàng chợt nở nụ cười tinh nghịch. “Sao chàng lại nhìn em như vậy?”

“Nàng đẹp lắm.” Hắn buột miệng thốt lên. Hắn nghiêng đầu hôn lên môi nàng, nhưng nàng đặt tay lên vai hắn, đẩy hắn nằm ngửa rồi trẻo lên người hắn.

“Có gì đó rất không ổn với hai chúng ta, Jaime,” nàng thì thầm giữa những cái hôn.

Hai tay Jaime lướt nhẹ trên người nàng, sau cùng dừng lại bên hông nàng. “Nhất định là thế.”

.

Sau đó mọi chuyện dần thay đổi.

Bọn họ không còn là một đôi bạn vờ làm vợ chồng nữa. Sự gần gũi, thân mật dịu dàng vẫn còn đó, nhưng giờ đã có thêm một khía cạnh thể xác nữa. Nó cũng dễ dàng như mọi thứ khác giữa hai người họ. Những ham muốn trong họ như đồng điệu – chỉ cần một cái nhìn của nàng, một cái chạm nhẹ từ hắn, và họ sẽ tìm đến với nhau. Từ khi rời xa Cercei hắn chưa từng cảm thấy gắn bó với ai đến vậy.

Cảm giác tội lỗi vẫn còn đó, như thể ngủ với vợ mình là phản bội người chị song sinh. Nhưng nó cũng nhạt dần theo thời gian, khi Cercei tiếp tục phớt lờ những lá thư hắn gửi, và có tin nàng đang mang thai – một đứa trẻ không phải của hắn, và cha hắn báo rằng Cercei rất mãn nguyện – một từ ông hiếm khi dùng đến.

Jaime vẫn nhớ những ngày trong đội Ngự lâm, vẫn ghét những công việc đơn điệu ở Casterly Rock. Những lúc duy nhất hắn thấy mình đang sống là khi làm tình và đánh nhau và hiện giờ, với Lyanna ở bên bầu bạn, hắn thấy mình gần như mãn nguyện.

* * *

**v. jon targaryen**

Đứa con đầu lòng của họ, một bé gái, chào đời hai năm sau ngày cưới. Con bé có tất cả mọi tính xấu của cả nhà và Jaime thương nó hết mực. Ở Joanna hội đủ mọi tố chất của bậc đế vương. Nó thừa hưởng nhan sắc và trí thông minh của mẹ cùng thói khinh thường luật lệ của cha. Khao khát quyền lực của Cercei và khả năng tận dụng nó của Tyrion. Tywin gọi con bé là một thế lực đáng gờm, nhưng ông dùng một giọng rất đỗi dịu dàng ấm áp đầy ý cười.

Từ khoảnh khắc bà đỡ đặt con bé vào tay hắn, Jaime đã thương nó đến không ngờ. Con bé không giống hắn, những lọn tóc nâu dày giống mẹ, cánh mũi khóe môi đậm chất phương bắc. Nhưng nó có cặp mắt giống hắn, ánh lên màu lục bảo rạng rỡ. Và không chỉ có màu sắc. Trong ánh mắt con bé hắn thấy ẩn hiện những cảm xúc quen thuộc giống như của mình.

Rồi họ sẽ còn sinh thêm nhiều đứa nữa. Họ sẽ có thật nhiều con trai, đủ để khiến Tywin nở nụ cười tán thưởng Rhaegar Targaryen đã tặng cho con trai ông một người vợ tuyệt vời đến vậy. Jaime sẽ yêu thương tất cả chúng nó.

Nhưng chính Joanna đã khiến hắn thay đổi. Điều này thì hắn luôn ghi nhớ.

.

Năm Joanna lên bảy, cuộc chiến với Quần đảo Sắt đã cận kề. Khi Lannisport bị cướp phá, con bé đang ở trong thành cùng bà gia sư, suýt nữa thì bị bắt làm con tin. Jaime vừa trông thấy vẻ hoảng loạn trên mặt con gái liền lập tức triệu tập toàn bộ thuộc tướng. Họ sẽ khởi binh, dù hoàng đế có ủng hộ hay không.

Lyanna đang mang thai đứa con thứ ba. Đứa thứ hai, Brandon, đang nằm trong lòng nàng. Joanna nằm giữa Lyanna và Jaime, nước mắt vừa khô trên bờ má. Jaime lặng ngắm con gái mình.

“Ta không quen được,” hắn thì thầm.

“Quen gì cơ?”, Lyanna nắm lấy tay hắn, và hắn nhớ lại từng đêm dài họ nằm bên nhau trên chiếc giường này, từng lời bí mật thủ thỉ bên tai, từng nụ cười, từng cái chạm khẽ, tất cả những điều đó, hắn đều không quen được.

“Lo lắng,” Jaime thú nhận. “Ta cứ nghĩ mãi về những chuyện có thể đã xảy ra, và những chuyện có thể sẽ đến khi ta vắng nhà. Không biết là do Joanna là con gái hay vì nó là con đầu lòng của chúng ta, nhưng ta không thể ngừng lo cho nó được.”

“Chàng không ngừng được đâu,” Lyanna khẽ nói, ánh mắt xa xăm. Jaime chưa từng nghĩ tới chuyện này. Gần đây thi thoảng họ có nói về cuộc chiến, nhưng chưa bao giờ nhắc đến Jon.

Hắn vẫn biết có một đứa bé trai với cặp mắt xám bạc và nụ cười cay đắng mang họ Targaryen. Đứa con đầu lòng của Lyanna. Vào ngày sinh nhật của Hoàng tử Jon hắn biết không nên làm phiền nàng. Hắn biết nàng sẽ một mình ra ngoài luyện kiếm đến mệt nhoài và không muốn có người ở gần. Hắn biết đến đêm nàng sẽ vẫn về giường ngủ, vờ như đó chỉ là một ngày bình thường vì chẳng còn cách nào khác được, và hắn sẽ cùng đóng kịch với nàng.

Hắn nghĩ về cái cách đứa con đầu lòng đã thay đổi cả con người hắn, cảm thấy tim mình nhói đau khi nghĩ tới cảnh không còn được thấy Joanna nữa. Nếu hắn biết con bé đã biến hắn thành một người tốt hơn và hắn không bao giờ còn có cơ hội chứng minh cho nó thấy.

Jaime thương xót vợ mình, nhưng còn tiếc cho con trai nàng hơn – thằng bé không được gần bên một người mẹ tuyệt vời như vậy chỉ vì ván cờ chính trị.

.

Cuối cùng hoàng đế vẫn ủng hộ cuộc chiến của họ. Gã điều binh từ Storm’s End và từ phương bắc tới tham chiến. Jaime ra trận cùng anh trai của Lyanna, Ned và chồng của Cercei, Stannis, hai gã đàn ông quá trọng danh dự nên chẳng mấy coi trọng hắn. Không quan trọng. Họ là người nhà, nhưng chỉ trên danh nghĩa. Jaime chiến đấu vì những đứa trẻ hắn để lại nơi quê nhà, vì đứa bé gái suýt nữa đã bị cướp khỏi tay hắn ở Lannisport. Những chuyện khác đều không quan trọng.

Chiến thằng rất nhanh đã về tay họ. Sau đó, nhà vua tổ chức một giải đấu ngoài thành Lannisport để mừng công. Ánh mắt Lyanna thoáng tối sầm khi nghe Jaime kể lại, và nàng hỏi liệu mình có thể ở nhà không đến dự, Jaime đồng ý. Hắn viện cớ nàng mới sinh con nên cần dưỡng sức. Jaime chẳng mấy bận tâm những chuyện ngồi lê đôi mách, nhưng hắn vẫn biết người ta bàn tán về sự vắng mặt của nàng.

Joanna xin hắn dẫn nó cùng đi và hắn nhận lời – một phần vì hắn không thể từ chối con bé điều gì, nhất là khi mắt nó sáng bừng lên như vậy, nhưng phần nhiều là vì hắn xa nhà quá lâu và rất nhớ bọn trẻ, nhất là Joanna.

“Cha sẽ thi đấu chứ?” nó hỏi trên đường tiến vào Lannisport. Vào thành rồi, nó càng siết chặt tay hắn.

“Cha không biết nữa,” hắn vừa nói vừa rảo bước đi tới.

“Cha phải thi đấu! Cha sẽ là kị sĩ giỏi nhất từ trước tới nay,” nó nói. Con bé khó khăn lắm mới theo kịp hắn, Jaime muốn bật cười trước niềm tin mù quáng nó dành cho hắn, và cái cách nó ngoan cố đương đầu với mọi thử thách. Cố theo kịp một người cao hơn nó hẳn hai bộ cũng là một trong số đó.

“Cha là người giỏi nhất,” Jaime nói, hoàn toàn thực lòng. Hắn nhấc bổng con bé lên khi thấy nó nhất định sẽ không mở miệng đòi bế. “Cũng nên nhường cho người khác chút cơ hội chứ, phải không?”

“Không,” Joanna khịt mũi, như thể đó là sự thật hiển nhiên nhất trên đời. “Cha phải thắng. Rồi cha có thể đem vòng hoa về tặng mẹ.”

Jaime chỉ cười không nói, dù trong lòng gã đoan chắc vòng hoa chiến thắng là thứ Lyanna chẳng hề mong muốn. Joanna coi đó là biểu hiện nhượng bộ, và con bé nghĩ vậy cũng không sai. Hắn cuối cùng cũng đăng kí môn cưỡi ngựa đấu thương.

Hắn một mạch tiến vào vòng chung kết để rồi thất bại dưới tay Jorah Mormont.

Hắn cứ nghĩ Joanna sẽ giận dỗi vì thất bại này, nhất là khi đối thủ quá dưới cơ, nhưng khi trận đấu kết thúc con bé đã mất dạng. Hắn tìm thấy nó ở một khu đất phía tây thành, chỗ hắn thường dẫn nó tới luyện kiếm. Con bé không bao giờ đi lang thang một mình từ sau sự biến ở Lannisport, nhưng thay vì bà gia sư, con bé đi cùng Hoàng tử Jon và cận vệ của người, Hiệp sĩ Arthur Dayne, ông này gật đầu chào Jaime khi hắn tới gần, nhưng vẫn giữ nguyên vị trí không lên tiếng, đúng chất Ngự lâm quân.

Hắn cứ nghĩ Hoàng tử không tới xem giải đấu với các anh chị em của mình. Hoàng tử không mấy khi cùng ra ngoài cùng gia đình – một quyết định cá nhân, hay ít ra có vẻ là vậy. Đứa bé trai Jaime từng thấy xuất hiện trước đám đông vẻ ngoài giống mẹ như đúc, nhưng mang trên mình phong thái của cha – trang nghiêm, lãnh đạm, thoáng vẻ u sầu, nhưng khi Jaime ngắm Joanna luyện kiếm, hắn thấy bóng dáng Lyanna trong cử chỉ của thằng bé. Từng nét cười, giọng nói đều giống hệt Lyanna.

Joanna trông thấy Jaime đến gần, lập tức chạy ào tới vòng tay ôm hắn thật chặt, suýt chút nữa đẩy hắn ngã nhào.

“Con rất tiếc là cha không thắng.”

“Sẽ còn nhiều giải đấu khác mà,” Jaime hứa.

Hắn nhận thấy Jon ngập ngừng đứng phía sau con bé. Thằng bé có vẻ lúng túng, như thể bị bắt gặp đang làm việc gì sai trái. Jaime dám chắc Hoàng đế đã dặn nó tránh xa mấy đứa trẻ con của Lyanna, và nếu không phải vậy thì những chuyện kể về quá khứ của hắn cũng đủ khiến mọi đứa trẻ mang họ Targaryen phải cẩn trọng với người nhà Lannister. Nhưng Jaime hiểu rõ hơn ai hết Joanna giỏi thuyết phục người khác thế nào.

Jaime nghiêng đầu, cười nhẹ, “Hoàng tử điện hạ.”

Jon bước một bước dài tới trước, “Hiệp sĩ Jaime.”

“Anh ấy cũng luyện kiếm ở đây,” Joanna hoàn toàn không nhận thấy không khí căng thẳng quanh mình. “Anh ấy nói con có thể ở lại tập cùng.”

Jaime nhướng một bên mày. “Thật vậy sao, thưa điện hạ?”

“Đúng vậy, thưa ngài,” Jon bật cười. “Tiểu thư đây kiếm thuật rất khá.”

“Quả là vậy,” Jaime cũng công nhận. Hắn quay sang gọi con gái mình. “Con thu dọn đồ đạc đi. Chúng ta phải trở lại dự tiệc.”

Joanna nhíu mày nhưng vẫn nghe lời. Jon định tới giúp con bé, nhưng Jaime nắm cổ tay thằng bé giữ lại. Hắn thấy Arthur Dayne đưa tay nắm chuôi kiếm, nhưng rồi Jon khẽ lắc đầu. Jaime không định làm gì thằng bé. Hắn chỉ thuận tay giữ nó lại, nhưng lòng tin ngây thơ của thằng bé khiến hắn ngứa ngáy trong lòng. Thằng nhóc ngốc nghếch quá giống mẹ mình.

“Lyanna gửi lời chào điện hạ,” Jaime nói khẽ, và cả gương mặt thằng bé sáng bừng lên, dáng vẻ y hệt nàng.

“Mẹ ta là người thế nào?” Jon hỏi, lời nói bật ra không kiềm chế.

Jaimes mỉm cười. Hắn không biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu.

.

Vừa về đến nhà, Joanna đã chạy vội đi tìm Brandon kể lại mọi chuyện nó thấy trong giải đấu. Thằng bé vừa mới lên bốn, tất nhiên chẳng hiểu được mấy lời, nhưng Joanna không bận tâm chút nào. Jaime tìm thấy vợ mình trong phòng trẻ cùng thành viên mới nhất của gia đình, một bé trai tên Liam, trái với hai anh chị của mình, thằng bé có mái tóc vàng của Jaime và cặp mắt xám giống mẹ.

Lyanna đưa con cho hắn bế rồi hỏi về giải đấu. Hắn nói với nàng hắn thi cưỡi ngựa đấu thương. Nàng cố nín cười khi biết Joanna đã ép hắn dự thi, và khi hắn kể chuyện suýt giành chiến thắng, nàng bảo hắn vậy cũng không được tính, nhưng nụ cười không giấu được vẻ tự hào.

“Ta có gặp Jon,” cuối cùng hắn cũng nói. Hắn đợi Lyanna mở lời, nhưng nàng chỉ im lặng, ánh mắt chăm chú nhìn đứa con mới chào đời. Nếu không thấy tay nàng khẽ run, hắn còn tưởng nàng không nghe rõ. “Thằng bé giống hệt ông anh Brandon của nàng, không có nét gì của nhà Targaryen.”

“Vậy thì tốt,” nàng nói nhỏ.

“Nó hỏi về nàng. Ta nói nàng đáng yêu, vừa thông minh vừa tháo vát.” Jaime cười điệu. “Tất nhiên toàn là nói dối.”

“Chàng thật là…” Lyanna cười khẽ, nhưng hắn thấy nét nhẹ nhõm trong mắt nàng. “Em nghe nói thằng bé rất dễ thương.”

Tay nàng vuốt nhẹ lên đầu con trai, mơn man những lọn tóc mềm. Jaime dám chắc ngày còn nhỏ tóc Jon cũng cuốn thành từng lọn như vậy. Hắn đặt con nằm lại trong nôi, hai vợ chồng đứng sánh vai cùng ngắm đứa trẻ.

“Họ nói đúng đấy,” Jaime hứa. “Nàng không cần lo lắng cho nó đâu.”

Hắn thoáng thấy khóe môi nàng khẽ cong. “Em không ngừng được.”

Jaime nắm lấy tay nàng. Mười ngón tay đan vào nhau. “Ta cũng nói với thằng bé như vậy.”

* * *

**và i.**

Năm tháng dần trôi. Gia đình họ có thêm hai thành viên mới, một cặp song sinh. Hắn đặt tên đứa bé gái là Cercei, hi vọng qua đó làm lành với chị gái mình. Hắn được toại nguyện. Cercei cuối cùng cũng chịu viết thư cho hắn. Lời lẽ trong thư chỉ thân mật vừa phải, vừa xoa dịu vừa khiến lòng hắn âm ỉ đau, nhưng như vậy còn hơn là không có gì.

Lyanna đặt tên đứa bé trai là Benjamin. Jaime cẩn thận quan sát hai đứa từ khi mới lọt lòng. Cả hai đều có vẻ giống người nhà Stark hơn là Lannister, và hắn lấy thế làm mừng. Quan hệ của hắn với người chị sinh đôi nói cho cùng chỉ khiến hắn thương tâm.

Năm tháng dần trôi, ngày càng nhiều chuyện Jaime không thể quen được.

Hắn không bao giờ quen được việc thanh kiếm không sẵn sàng bên tay và lòng hiếu chiến cũng theo đó nhạt dần. Thời thiếu niên của hắn luôn gắn liền với lưỡi kiếm. Nó gần như một thứ khao khát cháy bỏng – thứ duy nhất khiến hắn cảm thấy mình đang sống, nếu không kể đến tình yêu hắn dành cho Cercei, và giờ cả hai đều đã không còn.

Hắn không bao giờ quen được với cảm giác làm cha. Với niềm tự hào bùng lên mỗi khi Joanna hay Brandon cầm kiếm thủ thế hay khi Liam bật ra một câu thông minh quá tuổi hay khi thấy hai đứa trẻ song sinh luôn trông chừng lẫn nhau. Khi thấy bọn trẻ luôn quan tâm đến nhau.

Hắn không bao giờ quen được với Lyanna, cũng như nàng không bao giờ quen được với hắn. Người ta vẫn bảo các đức ông và lệnh bà kết hôn trước rồi mới phải lòng nhau, nhưng Jaime cứ nghĩ đó chỉ là chuyện cổ tích. Hắn không tin vào loại tình cảm mưa dầm thấm lâu. Ái tình với hắn là thứ cảm xúc chỉ trong thoáng chốc đã bùng lên chói sáng, thiêu đốt tâm can người ta.

Tình yêu hắn dành cho gia đình – cho bọn trẻ và em trai và cha hắn. Tình yêu hắn đã từng trao Cercei. Hắn coi trọng họ tới nỗi sẵn sàng nói hoặc làm bất kì điều gì cho họ. Với hắn, không có lời thệ ước nào trang nghiêm hơn thế.

Hắn không biết thứ tình cảm hắn dành cho Lyanna nên gọi là gì – có bao nhiêu phần trong đó xuất phát từ tính tự mãn của hắn, và nó sâu đậm đến mức nào.

Mười sáu năm sau ngày hắn cùng nàng đính hôn, một con quạ tới báo tin về một hôn ước khác, cũng mang cho hắn câu trả lời.

.

Họ không nhất định phải góp mặt. Jaime nói với vợ mình như vậy, nhưng nàng cương quyết không chịu bỏ lỡ hôn lễ của cháu mình, nhất là khi thư mời do chính tay anh trai nàng gửi. Từ ngày nàng gả tới Westerly Rock, Ned chưa từng viết cho nàng lấy một dòng. Mọi thư từ đều do phu nhân của gã soạn thay, và dù Lyanna vẫn thường đùa rằng Ned vốn không giỏi ăn nói, hắn biết chuyện ấy khiến nàng tổn thương sâu sắc. Thế nên khi Ned tỏ ý làm lành bằng việc mời nàng tới dự đám cưới con trai gã, Lyanna chẳng thể chối từ.

Ngay cả khi hôn thê của Robb Stark là Rhaenys Targaryen.

.

Từ lúc đặt chân tới Vương Đô, họ liên tục phải hứng chịu những cái nhìn soi mói.

Hoặc có lẽ chỉ mình Lyanna bị săm soi. Suốt từ sau cuộc nổi loạn, từ ngày họ làm lễ thành hôn, Lyanna chưa từng rời khỏi lãnh địa miền tây. Mỗi lần có hôn lễ, tiệc mừng hay giải đấu hắn đều tới dự một mình hoặc dẫn theo bọn trẻ. Jaime không hỏi nguyên nhân. Nàng có thể đưa ra cả ngàn lý do hợp tình hợp lý.

Nàng không phải mẫu phụ nữ dựa dẫm vào chồng mình, nhưng những ngày trước hôn lễ, mỗi lần ra ngoài nàng đều đặt tay nơi khủy tay hắn hoặc nắm tay hắn, mười ngón đan chặt vào nhau. Mỗi ngày tay nàng càng siết chặt thêm. Những ánh nhìn chòng chọc chỉ tăng chứ không giảm, và những lời bàn tán ngày càng to tiếng hơn. Nữ hoàng tình yêu và sắc đẹp, mẫu thân của hoàng tử Jon, và cái tên độc địa hơn cả: Long kỹ.

Bất chấp những lời đàm tiếu gần như công khai, đám cưới diễn ra suôn sẻ, đúng như Jaime dự đoán. Cả Robb và Rhaenys đều căng thẳng, nhưng đôi trẻ có vẻ mến nhau. Robb cứ ngẩn người ngắm công chúa, như thể không ngờ mình cưới được vợ đẹp như vậy. Rhaenys thì đỏ bừng mặt mỗi lần bắt gặp ánh mắt thằng nhóc, cảnh tượng ngọt ngào đến mắc ói. Khi hắn kể lại với Lyanna, nàng đánh nhẹ lên tay hắn, nói hắn liệu mà cư xử cho phải phép, nhưng hắn cũng không bỏ lỡ cảnh nàng suýt phun hết chỗ rượu vừa uống khi nghe hắn nói.

Suốt bữa tiệc họ cùng chê bai phần lớn những cặp vợ chồng khác – đặc biệt là dân xứ Dorne vì suốt buổi họ chỉ chăm chăm lườm nguýt Lyanna. Thái độ thù địch từ những đồng hương của Hoàng hậu không nằm ngoài dự liệu. Xứ Dorne vốn có tính thù dai.

Ned tới chào hỏi giữa buổi tiệc khiến cả hai cùng bất ngờ. Gã cố chuyện phiếm với em gái, và Jaime thấy rõ vẻ lúng túng của cả hai, nét gượng gạo trong dáng vẻ Ned, nhất là khi gã mời nàng nhảy.

“Phu nhân Stark ép anh làm chuyện này,” Lyanna buột miệng nói khiến mặt Ned đỏ bừng. Jaime không khỏi khịt mũi bên ly rượu, liền được phu nhân mình tặng cho một cái lườm bỏng rát.

“Không sai,” Ned nhăn mặt thú nhận. Tay gã vẫn đưa tới. “Nhưng anh vẫn muốn nhảy với em.”

Lyanna rụt rè đặt tay mình vào tay hắn. Nàng bước vài bước về phía sàn nhảy rồi ngừng lại, xoay người nói với Jaime. “Chàng đừng có chê bước nhảy của em đấy.”

Jaime nhe răng cười. “Chỉ khi nàng cầm kiếm ta mới thèm để tâm đến bước chân nàng thôi.”

Ned nhìn họ như thể đây là cảnh tượng quái dị nhất gã từng thấy, nhưng nụ cười trên môi gã khiến Jaime giật mình sửng sốt. Hắn chưa từng nghĩ trong đầu Ned Stark có lấy một suy nghĩ tươi vui, nhưng chẳng phải Lyanna vẫn luôn có biến điều không thể thành có thể đấy sao.

Nàng nhảy một điệu với Ned, rồi một điệu nữa cùng Hiệp sĩ Arthur. Rồi cháu trai nàng cũng đến xin một điệu nhảy. Từng chút từng chút một, nàng rũ bỏ lớp vỏ rụt rè, và khi Jon bước tới trông nàng hạnh phúc đến phát khóc lên được. Đây mới là người phụ nữ vẫn bầu bạn cùng Jaime. Thiếu phụ xinh đẹp, quyến rũ và sắc sảo khiến cả triều đình phải lặng ngắm nàng, nhưng không phải vì chuyện quá khứ.

Tất cả, chỉ trừ một người.

Jaime không chú tâm quan sát bước nhảy của vợ mình. Thay vào đó, hắn nhìn hoàng đế dõi mắt theo nàng – bóng hình một người phụ nữ Rhaegar Targaryen từng gọi là vợ.

.

Theo ý Lyanna, họ rời tiệc trước lúc động phòng. Cặp sinh đôi vẫn ở lại Casterly Rock, ba đứa lớn thì đã được đưa về phòng nghỉ trước.

Đường phố vắng ngắt như bị bỏ hoang, dãy phòng của họ cũng tương tự. Họ không nói gì suốt quãng đường, dưới màn đêm tĩnh lặng dịu dàng, Jaime không khỏi có chút dự cảm xáo động. Đêm nay hắn uống quá nhiều, còn nàng vẫn đang trong tâm trạng phấn khích. Hắn vòng tay ôm lấy nàng, âu yếm chở che. Nàng dựa đầu vào vai hắn, cùng hắn sánh bước vào phòng.

“Hoàng tử Aegon mời Joanna nhảy một điệu,” Lyanna nói. “Chàng nghĩ cậu ta có ý gì không?”

Joanna vốn thường sống cùng các anh chị em họ ở Storm’s End, chưa từng vào triều. Đám trẻ con nhà Cercei rất quý con bé, đã giúp nó làm quen với tất cả những nhân vật quan trọng. Joanna trước giờ không quá thích khiêu vũ, nhưng tối nay con bé có vẻ thích thú khi trở thành tâm điểm của buổi tiệc. Jaime thầm tự hào về con gái mình.

“Ta không biết,” hắn nói. Hắn đang ngồi bên mép giường cởi giày. “Ta vốn chẳng thạo nghi thức trong triều. Cùng một cử chỉ mà có đến cả ngàn cách hiểu. Chẳng khác nào phải nhắm mắt đoán mò.”

“Vậy chúng ta cứ chờ xem sao,” Lyanna đáp. Nàng ngồi trước gương, thong thả chải tóc. “Catelyn nói với em Aegon tuyên bố sau khi đoạt chức quán quân trong giải đấu ngày mai sẽ đem vòng hoa dành cho Nữ hoàng Tình yêu và Sắc đẹp tặng cho cô dâu tương lai của mình.”

Jaime cười chua chát. “Tự tin quá nhỉ.”

“Người nhà Targaryen vốn muốn gì được nấy mà.” Giọng Lyanna vang lên yếu ớt, thất thần.

Jaime đón ánh mắt nàng trong gương. Chỉ là một cái nhìn thoáng qua trước khi nàng dời mắt khỏi hắn. “Chúng ta đang nói về Aegon hay Rhaegar vậy?”

Lyanna nín thở, cúi đầu nhìn xuống. “Jaime…”

Họ từng nói chuyện về Aerys Targaryen và cuộc nổi loạn của Robert. Họ từng nói về Brandon và Rickard Stark. Cả Jon họ cũng đã thảo luận rồi, cái tên duy nhất họ không nhắc đến là Hoàng đế Rhaegar Targaryen.

Rhaegar, kẻ đã kết hôn với Lyanna trước hắn, cha của đứa con đầu tiên nàng sinh ra, kẻ đã sắp xếp đưa họ đến bên nhau. Rhaegar, kẻ đã không biết xấu hổ nhìn nàng chăm chăm từ khi nàng vừa tới Vương Đô.

“Đây cũng chẳng phải lần đầu một kẻ mang họ Targaryen dòm ngó đến một phu nhân nhà Lannister,” Jaime nói, những chuyện cũ về mẹ hắn và Aerys Targaryen không hiểu vì sao chợt ùa về trong tâm trí, khiến hắn càng thêm tức giận, lại càng thấy mình ngớ ngẩn khi quá chú tâm tới chuyện này. “Tất nhiên, tình thế này không giống năm xưa.”

Lyanna xoay người đối diện với hắn. “Chàng chưa từng hỏi em.”

“Đáng lẽ ta nên hỏi.” Nhưng đó không phải là một câu hỏi, và Lyanna vẫn im lặng. Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu trước khi lên tiếng. “Khi ở Lạc Thành, giữa nàng và Rhaegar Targaryen đã có chuyện gì?”

“Em tự nguyện tới đó,” Lyanna nói, nhưng Jaime còn chưa biết mình nên cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hay giận dữ nàng đã nói tiếp. “Nhưng khi nghe tin Brandon và cha đã chết, em muốn về nhà.” Giọng nàng trống rỗng. “Hắn không cho em đi.”

Những lời nàng nói như khiến thế giới của hắn đảo lộn, mọi thứ bỗng trở nên rõ ràng hơn. Hắn vẫn nghĩ Lyanna năm ấy là một thiếu nữ ngốc nghếch đào hôn rồi trở thành vật hi sinh cho danh dự của Rhaegar, nhưng sự thật không đơn giản như vậy. Cái ý nghĩ nàng mới là người trọng danh dự, người đã nhanh chóng nhận ra sai lầm của mình khiến hắn chợt thấy ngứa ngáy trong lòng.

 _Nàng đã ích kỉ_ , Jaime nghĩ, _nhưng nàng cũng đã trả một cái giá quá đắt_.

“Vì vậy nên hắn hủy bỏ cuộc hôn nhân với nàng?” Giọng Jaime run lên dù hắn cố giữ bình tĩnh. Hắn gần như không làm được. “Vì nàng không muốn làm vợ hắn? Vì hắn không chấp nhận bị nàng khước từ?”

Hắn thấy nàng run nhẹ, toàn thân căng thẳng. “Như thế thì có gì khác biệt đâu Jaime?”

Hắn quỳ gối trước mặt nàng, đón ánh mắt nàng. Tay hắn vén một lọn tóc rũ xuống mặt nàng, những sợi tóc nâu mềm quấn quanh ngón tay hắn.

“Hắn cứ nhìn nàng chằm chằm.”

Lyanna nhắm mắt, thở dài.

“Em biết,” nàng thì thầm. Nàng nghiêng mình, trán áp vào trán hắn, hơi thở hai người như hòa quyện.

Jaime thấy nước mắt nàng rơi. Chậm chạp, đều đều, như một điệu nhạc hỗn loạn. “Nàng sợ sao?”

Lyanna phá lên cười, nàng lùi lại, nhìn sâu vào mắt hắn, lau khô nước mắt.

“Chẳng có gì phải sợ cả, Jaime,” nàng nói. “Nếu có đi chăng nữa, em là vợ của một con mãnh sư. Và chàng đã dạy em là sư tử không biết sợ hãi.”

Nhưng cả hai đều biết còn nhiều điều họ phải sợ. Dù nàng muốn tỏ ra dũng cảm trước mặt hắn. Hoàng đế có thể dễ dàng đem nàng nhốt vào một tòa tháp nếu gã muốn và vì giờ gã là vua, Jaime muốn lật đổ hắn còn khó hơn Robert năm xưa.

Suy nghĩ đó khiến hắn ngẩn người kinh ngạc – và hắn nhận ra nếu nàng bị cướp khỏi hắn, hắn sẽ không khoanh tay đứng nhìn. Hắn sẽ chẳng ngần ngại tập hợp binh tướng, và họ sẽ không chần chừ khởi binh vì nàng là Phu nhân của Casterly Rock và họ đều yêu mến nàng.

Jaime yêu nàng. Nàng là món quà hắn phải đánh đổi bằng những khát khao thời trẻ, và là minh chứng cho mọi lỗi lầm đã dẫn hắn đến đây, nhưng nàng cũng là nguyên nhân cho mọi chuyện tốt đẹp hắn làm từ đó đến giờ. Cả thế gian chỉ có nàng hiểu thấu con người hắn, hiểu rõ như hắn danh dự là một con dao hai lưỡi.

Jaime cười, giúp nàng lau nước mắt còn vương trên má. “Ta sẽ chứng minh cho nàng thêm một lần nữa.”

.

Hắn dùng cách duy nhất mình biết để chứng minh với nàng. Hắn ghi danh thi đấu. Lần đầu thực lòng trò chuyện với nhau, tay họ cũng mang vũ khí. Lyanna không nói gì, nhưng ý nghĩ của nàng hiện rõ trong ánh mắt. Nàng muốn nói hắn thật ngốc, rằng trước đây hắn đã thắng biết bao giải đấu, đến giờ còn ai dám nghi ngờ bản lĩnh dụng thương sử kiếm của hắn nữa.

Nhưng giải đấu vốn không quan trọng. Dù bàn tay thuận luôn đau nhức, ngón tay nắm không chắc, Jaime biết mình có bịt mắt thi đấu vẫn dư sức giành giải nhất. Hắn giỏi như vậy đó. Điều quan trọng là cảm giác sau khi thắng cuộc – khi hắn đánh ngã Aegon Targaryen trong trận chung kết và khiến mọi thiếu nữ thầm mong giành được vòng hoa hồng xanh phải vỡ mộng.

Trong khoảnh khắc ấy, khán giả chợt nín lặng, không phải vì ngạc nhiên mà vì những kí ức năm xưa và Jaime thoáng lo sợ. Hắn quay ngựa nhìn lại để đảm bảo mình chưa giết thêm một người nữa trong hoàng tộc Targaryen. Aegon đã được đỡ dậy, ngoài việc đau vai và trẹo chân khi ngã thì thằng nhóc ổn cả.

Điều quan trọng là khi Jaime cưỡi ngựa về phía khán đài của nhà vua, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Rhaegar Targaryen, và lấy vòng hoa hồng mùa đông từ tay gã – miệng cố nén cười mà không được.

Khi hắn tới gần chỗ gia đình mình, hắn vẫy gọi Lyanna và dù tay khẽ run, nàng bước tới bên hắn không chút do dự. Hắn tự hỏi năm ấy tay nàng có run không, liệu khi mười bốn tuổi nàng có căng thẳng như vậy hay sự phấn khích khi được chú ý đã che mắt nàng. Thiếu nữ năm ấy đã không còn – giờ nàng đã là một thiếu phụ, nhưng dù gần hai chục năm đã qua, hắn dám chắc nàng vẫn là người phụ nữ đẹp nhất bảy vương quốc.

Vào khoảnh khắc Jaime đặt vòng hoa lên mái tóc nàng, nghiêng người hôn lên môi nàng – hắn đã vì nàng mà chứng minh dũng khí của mình.

.

Khi hắn về phòng, Lyanna đã đợi sẵn.

Nàng nằm dài trên giường, mái tóc xõa tung, cặp mắt khẽ chớp như vừa ngủ dậy. Sau cuộc thi đấu, dường như cả bảy vương quốc cùng ùa đến chúc mừng hắn, và hắn thấy khó lòng từ chối họ. Hắn vừa cởi giáp thì bọn trẻ đã hăm hở chạy tới, dẫn hắn đi khoe suốt hàng tiếng trong lúc vợ hắn lẳng lặng về phòng.

“Chàng gây sự chú ý quá.” Nàng nói thẳng, cánh tay duỗi qua đầu, cong lưng như một chú mèo con. Jaime tới nằm bên nàng.

Hắn vờ giận dỗi. “Có gì lạ đâu. Đem vòng hoa tặng vợ mình là chuyện bình thường mà.”

Lyanna khịt mũi, chẳng ra dáng mệnh phụ phu nhân chút nào, nhưng Jaime lại thích nàng như vậy. Nàng ngồi dậy, dựa vào thành giường, Jaime cũng chống tay nhỏm dậy, ngắm gương mặt nàng.

“Cám dỗ vợ mình trước cả triều đình mới là chuyện bất thường.”

“Chỉ là một nụ hôn thôi mà,” Jaime khăng khăng.

“Một nụ hôn chẳng mấy phong nhã.”

Jaime không kiềm lòng được, nghiêng người hôn lên bờ vai nàng. Lyanna khẽ run lên. Đó là một trong số mười một điểm nhạy cảm hắn tìm được trên người nàng. “Chúng ta là vợ chồng rồi, muốn hôn thế nào chẳng được.”

Lyanna cười khẽ. Nàng xoay người hôn lên môi hắn, kiểu hôn nhẹ phù hợp khi ở chốn đông người. Jaime dám chắc nàng đang nhắc lại quan điểm của mình. “Có lẽ em nên mang theo một tấm biển viết chữ Tài sản của Jaime Lannister.”

Giọng nàng không chút giận hờn, nhưng Jaime vẫn ngừng một chút rồi mới đáp. “Nếu nàng muốn thì ta sẽ cho người chuẩn bị.”

Nụ cười trên mặt Lyanna tắt dần, tay nàng nắm lấy cổ tay hắn. “Chàng không nên khiêu khích hắn.”

Đến lượt Jaime khịt mũi, dù biết nàng nói không sai. Hắn xoay cổ tay, ngón tay đan vào tay nàng. “Một vị phu nhân rất mực thông thái từng bảo với ta rằng có nhiều chuyện nàng biết không nên nhưng vẫn cứ làm.”

Ánh mắt Lyanna thoáng dao động. Nàng lặng người nhìn hắn chăm chú, Jaime nghe rõ từng hơi thở của nàng, cảm thấy ngực nàng chuyển động bên tay hắn. Ánh mắt nàng xoáy sâu vào mắt hắn, nhưng không khiến hắn khó chịu chút nào. “Chàng vẫn còn nhớ lần đó?”

“Và tất cả những lần sau đó,” Jaime nói khẽ. Hắn kéo nàng nằm xuống bên mình, xoay người ôm lấy nàng. Cơ thể họ vừa khít với nhau, chân hắn đặt bên chân nàng, tay nàng ôm lấy hắn.

“Em đã làm gì để được có chàng bên mình?” Lyanna nở nụ cười, lời nói ấm áp ẩn chút trào phúng.

“Ta nghĩ đấy vốn là một hình phạt,” Jaime đáp, “cho cả hai chúng ta.”

Nàng nghiêng đầu dựa vào vai hắn, thì thầm bên cổ hắn. “Tạ ơn thánh thần, chẳng ai hiểu rõ chúng ta để mà đưa ra hình phạt thích hợp.”

Jaime bật cười. Hai người vốn chẳng muốn kết hôn như bọn họ, cuối cùng lại thành một cặp vợ chồng hòa hợp. Bất chấp dự kiến của mọi người.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Câu trước “Đấy là một phẩm chất đáng quý” trong bản gốc là “That is an honorable quality”. Từ honor nghĩa là danh dự.
> 
> [2] Long Kỹ: bản gốc dùng từ Dragon’s Whore, nghĩa đen là ả điếm của loài rồng, cái tên bêu riếu quá khứ của Lyanna với Rhaegar Targaryen.
> 
> [3] Trong bản gốc, tác giả gọi Jon là thái tử (crowned prince [sic]), nhưng khi có độc giả thắc mắc rằng ngôi vị đó đáng ra thuộc về hoảng tử Aegon, con trai của Rhaegar và đương kim hoàng hậu, tác giả trả lời rằng ý mình chỉ là Jon được nuôi dạy như một trong số những người có thể kế vị ngai vàng (possible heir) mà thôi.


End file.
